Flak Tank
Stat Progression Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Times History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Flak Tank's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Flak Tank was removed from the Event Shop at the conclusion of Operation: Floodgate. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Flak Tank received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Flak Tankreceived the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Flak Tank was introduced to the '''Event Shop Operation: Rolling Thunder. Additional Facts *The Flak Tank is unable to target incoming Missiles including Hellfire Missiles from the Hellfire or Hellstorm and any Missile fired from the [http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Missile_Silo Missile Silo.] *The Flak Tank travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 9m 10s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *Keep your Flak Tanks away from walls because Level 10 Hellstorms players will aim at the walls and the Flak Tanks will be killed in the splash damage. *With the Standard 20% Range Increase versus Aircraft while Defending a Base the Flak Tank at different Levels can out range the following: **A Level 1 Flak Tank (324) 'can out range a 'Level 10 Copter Drone, a Level 8 Cobra, a Level 6 Warhawk, a Level 10 Havoc, a Level 10 Reaper Drone and a [[Halcyon|'Level 8 Halcyon'.]] **A Level 3 Flak Tank (384) 'can out range a 'Level 10 Cobra, a Level 10 Warhawk, a Level 2 Hellstorm and a Level 10 Halcyon. **A Level 6 Flak Tank (408) 'can out range a 'Level 4 Hellstorm(only in stand ground mode). **A Level 9 Flak Tank (432) 'can out range a 'Level 7 Hellstorm(only in stand ground mode). **A Level 10 Flak Tank (468) 'can out range a 'Level 10 Hellstorm. *Flak type weapons can be devastating Hovering Aircraft such as the[[ Cobra| Cobra]] the and Hellstorm 'but they are much less effective against the fast moving 'Strafing Aircraft such as the'Thunderbolt' and Raptor. *It can hit the Valkyrie and Elite Valkyrie. (The only''' Infantry Units' it can hit.) *When firing from cover, the Flak Tank's shots does not leave a tracer which would give away it's position to an attacker. *When Attacking a Flak Tank with Air Units it is wise to spread them out so the attack in the Half Circle Formation ( see Pic in the Gallery ). This will limit the number of Aircraft sustaining damage for the Flak Tank. *'Flak' is an acronym of the German words 'Flugzeug Abwehr Kanone' which means Anti-Aircraft Cannon. *Stinger or Flak Tank? Here are thoughts on it. *The Flak Tank closely resembles the 'Soviet ZSU-23/4 SPAAG, with one notable difference being a narrower turret. *Exactly the Flak Tank is capable to attack the ground unit (aircraft instead) as seen in Facebook game Red Crucible 2. * In-Game Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages Animated Gallery Flak Tank2.gif|360 deg view Flak tank gif.gif|Ads on email Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. FlakTankReq.jpg|Event Store Requirements FlakTank-EventShop-Description.png|Event Shop Description FlakTank-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message FlakTank-L6-WF10-Repair.jpg|Level 6 Repairs with a Level 10 War Factory Rtrt.PNG|Introduction Announcement Operation: Rolling Thunder Rt.PNG|Introduction Announcement Operation: Rolling Thunder HalfCircleAttackFormation1.jpg|Effective Air Formation versus Flak Weapons. Flak_Anti-Air_Tank.png|Large Pic Anti Air unit 31.jpg|Early Version Ft1.jpg|Event Art Operation: Rolling Thunder FlakTank-Stats-L1(WF-L10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory. FlakTank-Stats-L2(WF-L10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory. File:FlakTank-Stats-L03(WF-L10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory. File:FlakTank-Stats-L04(WF-L10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory. FlakTank-L6-WF10.png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory. Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Land Vehicle Category:Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Flak Weapon Category:Tank Category:A to Z